hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Brittany (2703)
|category = |type = Category 1 hurricane (SSHS)|image location = Ep201605 sat.jpg|image caption = Brittany on July 20 at peak intensity.|formed = July 17|dissipated = July 23|accumulated cyclone energy = |highest winds = 90|wind type = mph|lowest pressure = 987 mbar|damages = $240 million|direct fatalities = 13|indirect fatalities = 3|missing = 0|areas affected = Texas, Louisiana|hurricane season = 2703 Atlantic hurricane season}} Hurricane Brittany was the third depression, second named storm, and the first hurricane of the 2703 Atlantic hurricane season. Brittany caused major damage in Louisiana due to high winds. Brittany also caused major airport delays throughout the Southern United States. Meteorological history On July 5, a tropical wave emerged from the coast of Africa. The tropical wave struggled to intensify as it passed through the Windward Islands. The tropical wave entered the Gulf of Mexico on July 16. The wave became Tropical Depression 03 on July 17. Tropical Depression 03 rapidly intensified over the next 24 hours and became Tropical Storm Brittany. As the rapid intensification continued, Brittany took a path towards Louisiana and Texas. Brittany became a hurricane on July 20. Due to the slow movement of Brittany, the storm was able to gain strength before landfall. Brittany started to weaken before it made landfall. Brittany made landfall as a weak Category 1 hurricane on July 21. Brittany weakened as it moved over the Midwestern united States. Brittany dissipated on July 23 near Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Impact Cape Verde Islands As Brittany was a tropical wave, the system brought rain to the Cape Verde Islands. Rain accumulated to 5" in some areas. Windward Islands Brittany also brought rain to the Windward Islands as a tropical wave. The wave overturned a boat near Fort-de-France Bay on Martinique, injuring two people. Rain accumulated to 2" in Anguilla. Louisiana Hurricane Brittany made landfall on Louisiana on July 21, with 75 mph winds. Several boats along the coast were capsized when Hurricane Brittany came ashore, most notably in Grand Isle, where five tourists drowned and nine were injured when their boat capsized. Brittany also caused flooding in coastal cities and towns. In New Orleans, several neighborhoods affected by Katrina in 2005 were flooded with over two feet of water. At least 200 homes and businesses were either damaged or destroyed by flooding or high winds. At least three additional fatalities occurred from tornadoes that were indirectly related to the system in Louisiana. An EF2 tornado touched down near Welcome, where two fatalities occurred. Another EF2 tornado touched down in Scott, where one fatality occurred. Overall, 26 tornadoes touched down in the outbreak. The most severe impacts were to Venice, where 95% of the city was underwater due to the rising of the Mississippi River. Rising waters also severely affected Lake Charles, Lafayette, and Baton Rouge. Over thirty homes were damaged in Slidell due to the rising waters of Lake Pontchartrain. The cities of Madisonville and Mandeville were also affected by the same thing. When Brittany reached the center of the state, the storm had already weakened into a 65 mph tropical storm. Major flooding occurred in Alexandria, where at least 45% of the city was flooded. The downtown area of Alexandria was drenched with at least 16" of rain. Brittany's slow movement also caused flooding in Natchitoches, where a couple drowned. Overall, seven fatalities occurred across the state, with an additional three indirect fatalities from tornadoes. Texas Hurricane Brittany struck Texas on July 21. When the storm made landfall, a 12-foot storm surge barreled into the cities of Galveston, Texas City, Port Arthur, La Porte, and Baytown. Brittany also caused severe damage in Houston, where numerous streets were flooded. In connection with the tornado outbreak, three tornadoes touched down in Texas. One EF1 tornado injured three people in a trailer park near Angleton. Two other EF0 tornadoes touched down in Sugar Land. Six people drowned throughout Texas, of which all of them were in the city of Port Arthur. Overall, minimal impacts occurred in the state of Texas. See also * 2703 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Events in the 2700s